Transience
by Annilaia
Summary: Bella is a vampire with a complete blank for a past. When she meets the beautiful Edward Cullen it's love at first sight. Both of them will realize that he has had a bigger impact on her life than they expected, and he will help her remember her past.
1. The End Has Only Begun

**A/N: This is really frightening for me. Attempting to balance two stories at one time is HARD and I don't know if I have the mental capacity to do it. But, this idea has been with me for a little while and I wanted to try it. So I don't have much to say except, if you're new to my fics, then go read Just the Summer and I know... etc. its a long title haha!**

**So, I'd like to apologize in advance and remind you to not expect regular updates AT ALL. im a big fan of regulars, but the regularity will be in my other fic. until that's finished this one is second best ;; haha**

**READ! (The chapter title is a song by Lifehouse 3)**

**

* * *

Transience **

**Chapter One: The End Has Only Begun**

I loved him. He was amazing, every single thing about him. His hair, his eyes, his face... his body. It was all so beautiful. Even his voice seemed better than most people's. I know it was foolish of me to think so much of him, he was the most sought after bachelor in all of Chicago. Every woman wanted him, and I was no different. Who was I to think I was so special to him? Who was I to believe that someday we could live happily together?

Still... it was nice to believe.

It was always the little things he did. The way he'd smile at me when I entered a room. How he'd come to talk to _me_ and no one else at many of the social events. He'd sometimes ignore people completely just to talk to me at a party. He'd stay by my side, even dance with me once in a while.

When I would come to his house for dinner parties he'd bring me into the sitting room and begin to play the piano. His interest would soon change when the other young ladies who were invited would fawn all over him. He'd look at me apologetically.

I remembered that look. He gave it to me often. When he had to leave to be with his friends, or when other girls pulled him away. Mostly when his parents brought him away to meet other girls. It made me feel like he really cared. Like, he actually wanted to be near me. It made butterflies twirl in my stomach. It was probably wishful thinking on my part. Everyone wanted him, I was no exception.

Edward Mason...

Even his name made me smile, let alone his face! His green eyes were too too beautiful, and his hair was an unusual shade, somewhere in between blonde and brown.

But all my daydreaming would soon go to waste. When his mother was diagnosed with the Influenza I knew that Edward wouldn't escape it so easily. His father had already died and very quickly his mother followed. I once went to see Edward in the hospital.

I wasn't sure if it was right for me to be there, if he should even have any visitors. But I was in love with him, no matter what he thought of me. I hesitantly made my way up to his door and looked through the small window. He was lying in the bed and staring at the ceiling. I could very plainly see the sweat on his skin. I opened the door and it creaked, warning him to my presence.

"Isabella!" he said when he saw me. He sat up quickly and looked at me warmly through his sick green eyes. I rushed over to his side and sat down again. He held onto one of my arms but began coughing very badly. I rubbed his back. My hand must be like fire against his cold skin.

"It's alright Edward, take it easy. You should focus on your health." I smiled at him, hopefully warmly. Seeing him here like this was making me want to cry.

"You know," he began. "You're the only person who's come to see me here."

"I think everyone might be worried about the influenza,' I said. He nodded. "I'm not afraid though. I just wanted to come see you."

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. His voice was softer. Talking any louder would be too hard for him. "I wouldn't want anyone else to come and see me." I blushed and turned away, becoming suddenly fascinated with a chair leg. Edward chuckled and rached up to brush my cheek. I turned back to him and smiled.

"Isabella, if it's alright for me to say... I love you." My heart was beating erratcially in my chest. " I know this is kind of late now, to say it, and it may seem to you like I'm weak. But, I can't help it. I mean it, and I want you to know." The tears in my eyes began spilling over.

"Oh Edward... I love you too, and I have for a long time." I was trying to keep my voice from turning into a shriek. He placed a hand under my chin to make me face him.

"Isabella... I'd like to kiss you... but I don't want to make you sick..." my breath came in short. I smiled weakly.

"I don't mind Edward. You won't get me sick." He sat up straighter and leaned in to press his lips softly to mine.

When he recovered I couldn't find him anywhere and he never came to find me. Everywhere I looked he was gone, and no one could tell me where he was. He had inherited his parents' house and fortune and everything was looking good for him. Except, I wanted to see him so badly.

Then I heard the news. He had to be readmitted into the hospital, but this time he didn't make it. He was dead, at seventeen years old, and left me behind with an aching heart. I cried for him for days and eventually began to block out the painful memory of him. I was good at that, permanently forgetting things. It wouldn't be until I ever heard his name or saw a picture again that I would remember.

It was walking home through the dark streets when I began thinking of him again. The way his voice sounded in a laugh, the way his fingers ran over the piano keys. It made me cry and I collapsed into the damp street, sobbing into my hands. I knew my crying was getting louder and louder, and I was glad no one lived nearby. The pain I was going through was too much.

I was knocked to the ground hard by someone freezing cold and then there was an unbreable feeling at my neck. I moaned and flailed, trying to break away until I realised that someone had bitten into my neck, and was sucking out my blood. When I begged for them to stop, they suddenly broke away, breathing in heavily. I couldn't see their face in the blinding light fromthe street lamp, only the dark hair and blood red eyes. They ran away quickly, as soon as a fiery pain spread throughout my body.

* * *

Living alone for nearly a hundred years is nothing good for a vampire. I was lying awake screaming for three days inthe middle of the woods where my murderer had left me. I was alone when I woke up and realised what I was, waking up to a terrible thirst. I could smell blood mies away, but I knew I shouldn't drink it. It belonged to humans. When I smelt some animal running away nearby, thr thirsting pain in me took over and I ran after them as fast as I could, satisfying my thirst. 

It's been so long after, now. I've been running towards a small, rainy town in Canada, somewhere in British Columbia, I think. It was time for me to start another new, lonely life.

I went into my new apartment, looking around quickly before changing into a blue sweater and jeans. I was running through the woods, my favourite past time in my damned life. It was the only thing that gave me any peace. the woods were peaceful, constant. The trees were always green when you expected them to be, the moisture was relaxing to me.

I managed to find a trail leading to a waterfall, untouched by any humans. The place had a loud sound to it, one that felt like having your ears covered. There was beautiful foliage all around, and a perfect clear spot under the waterfall. One that I could clearly see the stars.

Tomorrow I'd have to begin facing another awful school year. Something that I had done by myself time after time. I lay down on a rock near the small river and stared up at the clouds, playing with them and creating new shapes.

I lay there, dazing back and forth from reality to dreams. The sky began darkening and I watched it all. I watched the gentle change of blue to orange to purple to a beautiful black. The stars popped out all over, little white and orange spots of a place farther away than was imaginable. I got up when I glanced at my watch, figuring it was late enough to try and struggle my way home.

Running through the woods in the dark was something I enjoyed a little less. Since I had been changed I never trusted anything in the dark. All the memories of my human life had left me, but I knew that bad things could happen in the dark.

The welcoming, orange glow of a street lamp was what lead me back to roads of civilization. I could see a chain fence and easily jumped over it after climbing it a short ways. I landed smoothly on the pavement and pushed any dirt or leaves away from my clothes. When I looked up I saw someone. A man.

He was standing underneath the streetlamp, his features hidden to me. Small, almost unnoticable snowflakes were falling all around us, lit up in the light here and there. I could feel it then. He was a vampire. I wasn't sure what to do. My own kind still frightened me. I never trusted any of the ones I met, especially with red eyes. I couldn't see what colour his were, but as soon as I saw him running towards me I climbed back over the fence and ran away through the trees again.

I could hear him behind me, close behind me. He was _fast_. He was calling out to me to stop, over and over again. I didn't listen. I kept running full tilt towards the way I had come earlier that afternoon. I broke into the small clearing with the water fall, the cool mist from the splashing shocking me as I began to pick my way across the rocks. Then I felt his coll hand grab me and yank me backwards. He caught me easily in his arms. My hair fell all in front of my face and I shot my head up to look at him.

In the moonlight his bronze hair and gorgeous golden eyes looked far more beautiful than they should of. His pale skin had an eery marble glow to it, making him look like a statue.

"Do I know you?" He asked. My heart would have gone mad if it were still alive. His voice was melodic and smooth, beautiful. His expression was shocked and confused as he looked at me. I realized then that we were both cluthcing each others' arms, to keep me from falling into the river.

"No," I said simply, stunned by his good looks. "We haven't met before."

He straightened me up and pushed my hair from my eyes, staring at me with a warm smile. "I'm Edward Cullen." He put out a hand for me to shake.

I smiled at him, I knew it looked shy. "I'm Isabella Swan, Bella."

**

* * *

A/N: Hooray! I really like this story. Its so great.. in my opinion. wait till you see what happens! I'm sorry if parts of it were rushed, I wante to get it done before going to a movie, and listening to music and reading weren't helping. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Change Your Mind

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! And holy coolness batman! This story is in a C2! The first one I've ever been in:D It makes me feel special. This is only just starting and it's in one and despite the popularity of my other two they're not in any yet haha.**

**Anyway. I don't have much else to say, except that I accidentally called Edward Cullen when he was Mason while he was alive :( I'll go fix that soon. And, the Cullen's house in this one is also in my profile, along with my Twilight cast if you want to see who I have picked out. **

**This chapter title is by The Killers. I'd suggest listening to it during this chapter. Its fast pace and fun, pretty much displaying whats going on between Edward and Bella in this chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Change Your Mind**

I couldn't help but stare at him, just as he was at me. Something about him was familiar but I couln't quite place it. I backed away from him slightly once we'd let our arms go. No matter what he was still a vampire, and I didn't know what to think of him. His eyes weren't the terrifying red that I had grown accustomed to with the other vampires I'd met. They were golden, like mine had become after a year and a half of eating animals.

"How long have you been here?" He asked me in that beautiful voice. I clenched my teeth to keep my hands from shaking. I was growing more and more relaxed around him, even if he _was_ like me. I wasn't sure whether or not to answer his question. If he knew more about me, then he might have to stay around longer. I wasn't sure if that idea excited or frightened me.

"I just got here today but I lived in this area sixty years ago too." He nodded, understanding.

"That's a lot like us, too." _Us?_ There were more of them. "This kind of place is good for us, the sun is gone before it shines."

"How many of you are there?" I asked quietly, just realising that I was leading him back through the trail towards my apartment. He grinned.

"There's seven in total. My parents, and my four brothers and sisters." I nodded, staring at the ground. I could feel his eyes on my face. "We've been together since the early 1900's." I looked up.

"That's around when I was changed," I said with a slight smile. I guess he wasn't so scary. He gave me the pretty, crooked one again and I turned away, it was too good to be true.

"How many people are in your family?" he asked, turning his head back to the road. I noticed that his eyes kept glancing towards me.

"Um... there isn't anyone else..." I said quietly. "There's only me. I was changed and left alone to figure out what I was and fend for myself." Edward stopped dead.

"Are you living by yourself?" he asked quietly. I nodded and stared at him. He looked appalled. "How did you manage to resist humans? Because... I know you eat from animals like us, your eyes are golden." I laughed nervously as we began walking again.

"It's a part of my power. I can smell human blood, but I don't want to drink it. It just doesn't bother me and I probably wouldn't like it." Edward seemed impressed.

"What's the other part of your power?" he asked me then. "If that's only 'part', I'd imagine there's more." I nodded again.

"I can erase memories," I muttered. "I think it was because when I was human I could easily suppress any bad memories, basically forget them already. That's probably why I don't remember my human life at all. Oh, and if I touch someone and focus I can trigger memories I've had with them before." I looked back at Edward, he seemed impressed. "Do you have a power?" I asked.

He chuckled a little. "I can read minds." It was my turn to be impressed and then something hit me. What if he could hear what I'd been thinking about him?

"Can you read mine?" I asked nervously. He laughed again.

"To be honest, I've tried. I know it's rude, but you'll probably be very happy to know that I can't. It's very frustrating for me, though." It was my turn to laugh then. As soon as I did Edward's confused expression changed into a smile. After a bit more conversation we had left the woods behind and I was leading him up to my apartment. I looked up at the sky, staring at the stars as we climbed the small staircase outside.

"You live alone _here?_" he asked. I nodded and turned on the light as we went inside. There was hardly any furniture. A small catch and television, nothing in the kitchen. The entire place was white. I saw no need for grandeur and luxury when it was just me, completely alone. Edward looked around stunned.

"You can't stay here," he said firmly. My eyes widened. What was he getting at? "Come and stay with my family. They'd be happy to have you." I shook my head, at a loss for words. "Honestly. You don't need to pay us or worry about anything like that. Carlisle is really great, it won't bother him at all." I kept shaking my head and moved into my bedroom. Edward was walking up behind me. I shut the door behind me. Stupid vampire.

"I can't... I can't impose like that!" I exclaimed. I knew he could hear in my voice I was terrified. Not at him, at _six_ more vampires. "I can't go. I'll just stay here. It's alright, really. I'm used to it by now."

"No! Bella, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not. I'm going back to let everyone know you're coming and then I'm coming back to get you. You pack your thigns and wait for me, I won't be too long." I sighed and slumped against the door. I heard him leave and dhut the door softly behind him. I immediately jumped up and stared out the window. I saw him jogging down the street, slightly faster than a human. He turned back to look at my apartment and out eyes locked. He smiled at me before turning around the corner.

I felt sick. I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer so I took out my small suitcase and packed all my clothes in it. I put all my shoes and accessories in there too. It all fit neatly, I never had very much. Who was there to look nice for? I just wanted to avoid the silly human boys at school. I had a feeling that now I'd want to look better for _someone_ in particular.

I picked up a shoulder bag and placed my laptop neatly into it. It had all my music that I had collected over the years. Every possible thing I'd ever bought or created. I put my school books and other small things in there and went out into the living room. I sat down and stared at the black tv screen.

What was I doing? I was just going with some strange vampire I'd met half an hour ago to go live with him. Real smart there, Bella. And what about this family? All the vampires I'd ever met were evil and just plain bad. I never liked any of them and I had begun to think that stereotypes of my kind were completely right. I thought I was the only one out there who had it in me to be good and I suddenly wished I had met this man sooner. There was a knock at my door and my head shot up.

Edward opened it slowly, poking his head in. He smiled when he saw me and came in. "Did I change your mind?" I nodded slowly and stood up." "Is that all you have?." He frowned and took my suitcase from me, walking outside and down to his volvo. I followed him slowly. I think he just dazzled me to make sure I'd go with him. Is eyes were too enticing.

I got into the car with him, paying close attention to where we were going. He was driving very fast, something I was used to. I noticed he was looking at me most of the way. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm scared," I said. I couldn't believe myself! I was just telling him anything now! "I've never met any vampires like me before. I guess I'm just nervous. And I mean, I hardly know you and now I'm coming to live with you?!" Edward chuckled and shrugged.

"No one should have to go through eternity alone," he murmured. I nodded to agree. It was true. I'd been lonely for years now without even the blessing of a past to keep me company. We pulled up a winding drive lined with the thick evergreens common in these parts. When we managed to make it out of the forest there was a large, open lawn leading up to a gigantic black house. The house looked eery and haunted in the middle of all the dark trees. There were a few next to the house, bringing out the white trimming. It was three stories tall and _covered_ in windows. It looked exactly like a place where a family of vampires would live. Edward parked the car and looked at me with a smile. My expression gave me away as to how stunned and excited I was.

When I looked again Edward was holding open my door and had a hand outstretched for me to come out with him. I took his hand and walked up the stone steps to his house. Inside it was bright and open. Very much the contrary of what the outside led you to believe. He led me around a corner, holding my hand the entire time and there were six people sitting down, all vampires. They were all very attractive, and all had very golden eyes. This eased my stomach more. Everyone stood up when I walked in.

"Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." The couple came forward and shook my hand/ gave me a hug. They both smiled at me warmly and told me how glad they were that I was here. " My siblings; Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett." All four came up to me with warm hugs and smiles. Alice even gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bella," she exclaimed with a wide smile. I smiled back at her, still nervous. They all went upstairs once the introductions were done.

"Edward," Carlisle began. "Why don't you show Bella around the house?" he said, giving Edward a knowing look. Edward nodded and put a hand on my back to lead me through to the next room. The giant of a kitchen was beautiful but useless. All of the rooms on the main floor were big. There was a small spiraling staircase made of wrought iron in the kitchen that led up to the next floor. I had noticed too that there was a larger staircase in the living room. Edward stayed behind me as I walked up.

The hallway of the main floor was covered in dark wood. Edward pointed out all of the rooms as we went along and came to the end of the hallway. There was a large window at the very end, looking over all of their property.

"This is my room," Edward said, opening a door to the right of us. I looked in to see a wide room with a big window and a massive CD collection. there was a leather couch to one side and two doors leading to a bathroom and closet, I guessed. "And this," Edward said, moving down the hallway a bit. "Is your room!" Yay. Right next to him. I did a little dance in my head at the thought of being so close to him. The room was big, like all the others. There was a large four poster bed in one corner and the floors were a dark wood. Small wall sconces lined the entire room, giving it a soft lighting. The walls were a dark red and the two big windows had sheer, white curtains hanging in front of them. There was a big, wooden armoir on one wall, and two doors, just like in Edward's room.

"We have to share a bathroom. I'm sorry, If that's a problem I can move across the hallway." My eyes widened.

"No, no! That's fine, you don't have to move. We'll work something out." Edward smiled, seeming very happy that I was okay with it. I walked over and dropped my bag on the bed, jumping onto it to test. Soft and cushy, just the way I like them. I stared out one of the big windows, pulling it up and sticking my head out. Winter air always smelled the best to me. It was crisp and soothing. I put my head on my arms and stared out the window at the view.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, moving over next to me. I smiled and let out a happy sigh.

"It's wonderful, thanks so much for bringing me here," I stood back up and looked him in the eyes. "It means a lot that you would do this for me." Edward smiled and I suddenly realised how close he was. We were nearly touching.

"Like I said, no one should have to be alone like you were. I just wish I could've met you sooner." He smiled again and his eyes got this look to them that I didn't mind at all. Then, I couldn't help but look at his lips, how much closer they were getting. If it was possible, my heart was racing. Then, he seemed to realize what was happening and straightened up, looking very embarrased.

"Edward?" I asked, his sudden change in moods was confusing to me. I really wasn't objecting to what I was hoping he was about to do.

He smiled at me and began to walk to the door. "Once you have a look around, you can ask me for anything. I'll always be here for you, so don't worry." I smiled at him. That was a good thing to know.

I managed a small goodbye to him as he left. As soon as he was outthe door by breathing went crazy. I hyperventilated slightly, he was _so_ gorgeous. I collapsed on the bed and squealed a little. I looked around the room a bit more. There was a small shelf on the wall with the door, a few books were already there. Then I went towards my closet. It was then I noticed there was a small note taped to it. I picked it off to read it.

_WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLA!! I 'saw' you coming, so I decided to give you a little present! I hope you like it and don't worry, it's a gift! Hope you like our family! --Alice._

I smiled. I was guessing that Alice would probably one of my best friends in this family. I opened the door and faed a blank wall, until I realised it was a walk in closet around a corner. The hangers in front of me were completely bare. I turned the corner and my breath caught in my throat. The whole ten feet of closet space was _filled_ with beautiful clothes, all for me. At the bottom, all in a row around the closet were pairs of shoes, as well. I began my little bit of squealing again. This was too good to be true. I actually did do a dance then, all around my closet.

I had a feeling I was going to like it here. I went back into my room and opened the door to the bathroom. It was all white, The tiles, the fixtures, everything. I looked in the shower to see it was covered in blue and green glass tiles, a nice look against all the white. there was even a claw foot bathtub to one side. I took in a deep breath as I went to look. It was amazing! I'd never had one of my own before. There was a small cupboard against the wall adjacent to it. It was filled up me fluffy white towels, some blue and pink here and there. At the bottom were all kinds of bath luxuries. Soaps, bubbles, salt, everything. Even shampoo and body wash! Who would've thought.. I laughed to myself as I straightened up and closed the door.

There was a big smile on my face as I turned around. I looked around once more, checking things out more closely. The doors had no lock, that was a bit strange, for a bathroom shared by two people. The shower had a large band of blurred glass, privacy in case someone walked in unannounced I guessed. There were two sinks in front of the large mirror and two little drawers built into the side of each wall for out own things.

I hugged my arms and looked around it with a smile. This was really cool. I was used to bathrooms with the big plastic shower/bath combo. This really was a luxury. Then, the door opposite me opened and Edward came in. He was looking at the floor but his head shot up and he met my eyes. I smiled at him embarrasedly and he gave me a small grin.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, beginning to go back to his room. "I didn't know you were in here." I laughed a little.

"It's alright, Edward, you can come back in. I was just leaving," I said, motioning for him to return. He came back in and gave me a warm smile. "Its a _really_ nice bathroom," I said with a laugh. He laughed with me.

"I'll agree with you on that," he replied. I smiled and just stared at him for a while. "I guess I'll go in now," I said quietly. "Let you get back to whatever you were going to do." I turned around and reached for my door.

"Bella!" Edward said, grabbing my arm. I spun aroudn to him, he was very close again and I immediately saw his lips. "Uhhh... thanks. For coming with me, I mean." I smiled and looked back up to his eyes.

"I should be thanking you," I replied before going back into my room.

**A/N: Yay! This came surprisingly easy to me. I don't think it's too rushed, but actually nicely written out. Teehee, what's going to happen sometime in that connected bathroom:O! ahahahha. yeah. So.. I don't think I'll get to update either story any much soon. So.. yis! review me please. It means a lot and inspires me a lot. I hope this can fill you guys up for a while.**

**Review!**


	3. You Make Me Smile

**A/N: So I really really wanted to write this badly. I like it so much :3 and here it is now, for anyone and everyone who want's it. I hope you enjoy!**

**And I agree with Alexandra Stone on the JUST KISS HER ALREADY comment. but.. whats that??!! something like that could possibly happen in this chapter??!! READ my frisky little donkeys, READ! (kay I stole that from Craig Ferguson OO)**

**This chapter title is by Blue October and there's a few lyrics for it in there. If you don't know already, I really like sticking random lyrics in stories :3**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: You Make Me Smile**

Back in my room I changed into what I guess you would call pyjamas. It consisted of a white tank top and a pair of black shorts. I slipped into some flip flops and went out into the hall. I could hear the shower in the bathroom and decided not to bother Edward. I wandered around the different floors of the house, peeking into room and making sure I knew where I was going. I went outside and walked around the house, studying the woods around us and staring at the beautiful flowers in the gardens. I had to hug my arms against the chill winter wind. The snow was still falling lightly, covering the grass in a small blanket. I then noticed that the stars were still trying to shine through the layer of clouds. I smiled at stared up at them, trying to remember names of some I use to know in this area.

"Hey," a smooth voice called to me. It sounded like velvet rolling over your skin, soft and beautiful. I turned around to see Edward coming towards me. He gave me the once over as he approached and smiled. Seeing him made me automatically smile back. He stood up next to me, wearing a blue pinstriped dress shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was wet and fell in front of his eyes. He looked like a swimsuit model... or gel... or something really nice. I could see his pale chest, revealed by the few buttons that were left open. "What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously. I grinned and looked away from him, staring back over the lawn. We were standing on a stone porch, of sorts. It was grey stone and wrapped around the whole house. I leaned against it, facing Edward and the house.

"I was just looking around, like you said." Edward smiled and nodded, moving to mimic my positino and lean close to me. The skin from his hand brushed my arm and I felt an electric jolt between us. We both jumped away and looked at each other with wide eyes, then laughed nervously. He stared up at the roof of the house with me, and seemed to move a little closer. I felt his hand move on top of mine and warmed my cool skin.

"Aren't you cold out here?" he asked quietly. I looked over to his eyes. He looked down from the house to look at me again. I saw, once more, that look in his eyes that I coldn't exactly place. My breath began to catch in my throat and came in hard. I smiled weakly at him. The way he was looking at me was making me succumb to anything he wanted.

"Not really. I mean, it's cold yes, but it doesn't bother me." Edward smiled at me and lifted up on hand to touch my cheek. His thumb was leaving a warm trail wherever it went. "Um... Edward..." I mumbled. I didn't know what I wanted to tell him. I just wanted to say his name. I closed my eyes against his touch and waited for any move he was going to make next.

"Maybe we should go inside," he said quietly. I could tell how close he was to me, I could smell his breath and feel it on my skin. I opened my eyes straight into his and nodded slowly, letting him take my hand and bring me inside.

_There's some kind of light at the end  
Stoned, forgetful, and then  
I'm drinking what used to be sin  
And touching the edge of her skin _

And could you be the one that's not afraid  
To look me in the eyes  
I swear I would collapse  
If I would tell how I think you fell  
From the sky

* * *

I watched the sunrise from the large window in my room on the same wall as my bed. I was leaning my arms onto the sill and staring at the bright reds and pinks. I heard a small sigh and was taken aback, I hadn't made the sound and there was no one in my room. I leaned out over the sill a bit more and looked at the grounds. No one was there. Just as I was pulling back something caught my eye. I could barely see in the corner, Edward staring out his own window in the same position I was in. I giggled and leaned over, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked up slowly. When he saw me he let out a warm laugh.

"Good morning!" he said happily. I waved at him and then leaned back into my room. I shut the window and walked over to my armoir. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey and green striped shirt, the sleeves too long for my arms and keepign my hands warm. I found a pair of slip on sneakers in the closet and was just twisting my arm out of my tank top when Edward walked in.

"I-" he began before quickly cutting himself of and turning around, walking into the bathroom. "I'm so sorry!" he called. I laughed at him.

"It's fine. At least you admit it's an accident, rather than staring like some... boy." I quickly changed into my clothes. I called out to him just as I was pulling the shirt over my head and slipping into the sneakers.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" he asked, faking excitement. I rolled my eyes at him and smacked his shoulder, heading out of the room. He was close behind me and shut the door as we went down the hallway. I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail as we went into the kitchen, meeting the rest of the family.

"So what are we going to tell the rest of the kids at school if they ask how we all know one another?" Emmett asked when he noticed me. "I mean, we've been here the entire school year, and now Bella's a new student who's living with us?" He had a good point. I was interested, too, in what our story may be.

Carlisle was the first one to speak up. "Don't tell them she lives with us unless they ask," he said simply. "It would be easier for her to stay Bella _Swan_, since, if she were a Cullen, it would mean a lot of you kids and I don't think she'd fit in well as a Hale. If anyone finds out she lives with us, then she is... my sisters daughter. Staying with us until she finishes school." We all nodded. It seemed a good plan and we wouldn't need to worry about it.

We passed the morning with showing me the third floor and basement of the house, making sure I understood the Cullen history and all the precautions they went through. I was beginning to get excited. they were showing me so much kindness and I knew I could trust them. They wouldn't do anything to hurt me, they let me know all of their secrets.

The one thing that made my heart nearly beat again was the thought that they seemed to be planning on having me with them... permanently. I was learning everything possible about them, and it soon became _our_ family. I couldn't control my smile whenever I thought about it. Eighty years alone and now an entire family. When we were getting ready to go to school Edward asked if I would ride with him. Of course I agreed. How couldn't I? He saved me from an eternity of solidtude. I was fairly certain that I'd be up for anything he asked me to do.

Edward and I rode alone in his volvo while the others took Rosalie's amazing car. It was snowing, still. It hadn't gotten as heavy as the forecast promised, though. We drove up to the school and I noticed there were fewer cars than there probably should be. Everyone was taking it easy, I guessed.

Walking through my classes was an unusual experience. I was receiving more stares than I thought possible, from boys _and_ girls. It was only girls because Edward insisted on walking to all of my classes with me. I was very pleased to discover that I shared English, Biology and Music with him. My day wasn't entirely unbearable. After Chemistry Edward came and found me. He easily slipped his hand in mine and walked through the corridor with me to the cafeteria. I smiled up at him when he made no motion to let go, but he was too busy glaring.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I hoped I hadn't said anything to upset him. He looked down to me, seemingly surprised. Then he gave me the beautiful crooked smile that made me feel so much better just to see it.

"It's nothing, really. Just... the thoughts of all the people in this school about you." My stomach sank and I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. "The boys think youre either 'pretty', 'hot', or 'sexy' and just want a peice of you. The girls all think you a slut and a bitch because you have me, in case you were wondering." I laughed out loud. At least I never had anythign in my teeth.

"That's it? whats wrong with being pretty or hot?" I asked him, hoping to get a good answer I was looking for. Edward grinned and stared at me as we sat down at a table.

"You're so much more than just pretty," he replied in a huskier tone than before. That _was_ what I was looking for, but I hadn't expected him to come out and say it so bluntly.

Then I remembered something else. "Do I?" I asked. He looked confused. Stupid me. That was such a random thing to say after a debate on whether or not I was pretty. "Do I have you, like they think? Because you never said anything against it."

Edward grinned even wider. "I think so," he whispered. I grinned and found that we were both leaning over the table. And, of course, like you'd expect the principla chose that time to make an announcment over the PA, scaring Edward and I out of a maybe-kiss.

"I'd like to announce that school is going to remain close for the rest of the afternoon due to the amount of snow we're receiving. So have a good evening and rive safely!" Everyone in the cafeteria began whooping and cheering, remarking on how things like this hadn't happened since they were little kids. I smiled at Edward and we stood up, meeting the rest of the family on our way out.

"Bella!" someone called from behind me. Before I could turn around the boy had run in front of us, blocking our way out. "I was wondering... if you would go out with me sometime this weekend?" Aw. I had to give him points for being brave.

"Sorry Jon," Edward said, wrapping his arm aroudn my waist. "She's already spoken for." The boy named Jon stammered a little and then smiled before running off to his other friends. I looked up at Edward and we grinned at each other before walking out to the parking lot. His arm didn't leave my waist once.

When we got to his car he held the door open for me. Just before I could step in he held onto my forearms. He had a mischevious smile on his face. "Where were we?" he asked softly. I focused on how beautiful the snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes and hair looked. Then he bent in slowly. It was too slow. I leaned up on my toes to finish the kiss. He smiled against my lips when I did and I couldn't help but smile back. I opened my mouth to let him no it was okay, and he seemed to get the message. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he did to my waist, lifting me off my feet. Oh... the stares we were getting...

**

* * *

A/N: Yaaaay!!! kissing! awww those two kids. They're so cute! And my comments on Jon: "There's always a Mike..." I'm going to put up picture of MY school's cafeteria and gym, just so you know what i picture the Forks, and this BC ones looking like. I can't help it. I wish so bad Twilight would happen here... haha. its so close to happening!**

**I'm going to explain a little on the schooling I imagine in British Columbia. Basically... It's the Newfoundland system. Here, we have seven day cycles, each one with five classes. There are seven classes in total, so each day has a different combination of classes until the cycle starts over again. All of the classes have a letter assigned to them. For example, my schedule is AEnglish BFrench CCHemistry DCareer Ed (in french --) EMath F Gym and GBiology. So, on day one of the cycle it goes AB recess C lunch DE. On day two it goes. FG recess A lunch BC. and so on and so forth. I have yet to figure out Bella's schedule but I hope you understand it! **

**I have to write a speech tomorrow after work and an awkward supper with my dad, so don't expect updates soon... haha. but this story keeps getting easier to write!**

**Review! **


	4. Linger

**A/N: I know some people are having trouble understanding the school system, but don't worry about it too much. Just don't expect the classes to be in the same spot everytime :P And, some people mentioned that the relationship between Edward and Bella was kind of rushed. The reason why they're not too opposed to getting right into it is because they've known each other before and still have a feeling they know each other somewhere. It's going to be a while before they find out they know each other, but it will come. someday... hahaha! This chapter is slowing it down a little, bringing us back to reality. And don't worry about them rushing into things, it's love at first sight. And Edward probably dazzled her... the scroundrel... **

**This title is by The Cranberries!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Linger**

On the drive home Edward had decided to play one thousand questions against my will. They were just trivial little things, the most insignificant things he could think of. Favourite colour, shampoo, country. Mostly they made me laugh with each one he asked. But, I answered them quickly, and after each one he'd ask another. It only ended after we had walked back up to the house. Edward opened the door for me and followed close behind.

When we entered I instanly began to feel shy again. All of the Cullens were scattered around the house, doing things they'd do everyday. It was then that I really felt like a stranger. Where was I going to fit in their routine lives? I was just a nobody they were giving a home to for the sake of company. Edward passed me and gave me a smile. I felt butterflies in my stomach and mentally smacked myself. He went into the sitting room and as soon as he was out of sight I took off. I didn't go for the main staircase as the others were close by. Instead I hurried into the kitchen for the tiny spiral staircase. I was watching where my feet were landing as I hurried up the steps. I had to get alone and think for a moment. I wa so focused on turning with each step that I didn't notice until I was steadied in his arms that I had collided with Emmett.

"Whoa there, Bella." I couldn't hide my embarrasment. I stared into his eyes, petrified after I let out a small yelp. If I were human I would have blushed. "Better be more careful next time," he said cheerfully shaking his curls out of his eyes. He squeezed past me and continued down the stairs. When did he get so big? I was amazed he could fiton this staircase at all, let alone with another person there. I finished my way up the stairs and hurried down the entire length of the hallway, passing a door as Esme came out and hurrying by the large staircase straight to the end and into my room. I shut the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

I felt so embarrased. I had just kissed Edward randomly less than half an hour ago. How long had I known him?! Ugh. I'm _sure_ he did something with those pretty eyes to make me do it. There was a soft tapping at my door. I knew it was Esme. She had only just witnessed me fleeing through the hallway.

"Come in," I mumbled, still hugging my balnket. She walked in and I made a good note of notiving she shut the door. I felt when she sat down near me on the bed. I peeked up at her over my arm and through my hair. She was smiling down at me warmly. I could already feel myself calming down.

"What's wrong, Bella honey?" she asked sweetly. I sighed and stared ahead at my headboard. You know... I never really noticed how intricate the carving in it was...

"I kissed Edward earlier," I murmured. I felt like I was having a mother-daughter talk with her. I had the embarrasment to match it. Esme clapped a hand to her mouth and seemed very excited.

"Really?! Oh Bella... you have no idea how glad that makes me!" I smiled at how happy she was getting.

"Yeah, but... Esme. I only met him yesterday. Now I'm living with you guys?! I hardly know him... But I really do like him..." Esme smiled at me and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Bella... It's alright, really. Having you with us is so great! The boys have outnumbered us for too long..." I laughed with her then. "But Edward... he's been alone for so long now. Almost a hundred years! He's never had anyone to love like the rest of us have, and I think he sees someting good in you. Since he's met you, and I know that hasn't been very long, there's already been a change in him. He's happier somehow." Everything she said made sense to me. "Don't worry about rushing things, dear. You'll figure it out soon enough." I smiled and thanked her as she left and then managed to unattach myself with the pillow.

There was something about Edward that just seemed right. Something about it was so natural, it just clicked, like we'd already done it before. I kept getting a feeling like I knew him long ago, but shook it off. It couldn't be right. I pulled out my laptop and sat up on my bed.

Searching for some kind of art would calm me down. It always did. Art was something I'd always cared for, and I was somewhat good at it too. Looking at amateur and professional art was something I did often, usually when I felt the most alone. I sat there for hours just listening to music and studying the pictures. I guess Esme must have spread the word of my need of time to think because no one, not even Edward, bothered me. I still hadn't completely relaxed and decided my best bet was to just take a bath. I was excited to try out that big clawfoot tub. I ran hot water and poured in salts, even bubbles. I set out some towels in a chair in the corner, draping my clothes on the back and I lowered myself into the warm bath. My hair was up sloppily on top of my head. Sinking into relaxation among those bubbled was so easy for me. I closed my eyes and wished I could fall asleep in the warmth of the water. I stared at the bubbles as they began to pop, little by little. I was starting to feel partially human. I was warm and relaxed. I sighed, frustrated and let my knees sink back into the water. Now what? I was relaxed but my thoughts had gone idle.

Just as I was about to climb back out I heard something in the room next door. They were just footsteps, but I wished and hoped he wouldn't come in here. I checked to make sure the bubbles covered everything, and they were, just as soon as the door opened.

Edward walked in and I saw that he hadn't noticed me yet. He leaned against the counter taking deep breaths and staring into the sink. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head a little. He splashed his face with cool water and pressed a towl to it as he turned around. When he took it down he saw me, smiling at him stupidly. His eyes widened and he stammered before quickly turning around. That did little good as he could still see me in the mirror. He closed his eyes and bowed his head trying not to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I had no clue you were here." I couldn't help but giggle at him as I stood up and quickly wrapped the towel around myself. I dried off my legs and stepped out towards him.

"It's alright, Edward. I was just getting ready to leave anyway." I started to reach for the door.

"Bella," Edward said again, more calmly. It made me stop dead and turn around to face him. He was looking straight into my eyes in that way that I didn't mind at all. "About today..." he began. I felt the feeling coming back. The one of being shy and self concious. "I'm sorry if I was being too forward with you. I'd understand if you don't ant us to go that way." I smiled at him and his expression lightened a little.

"That's very sweet of you Edward," I said, turning around to leave. I turned back to his confused expression. "I didn't really mind too much at all." Edward gave me the pretty crooked smile.

I went back into my room and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a green t-shirt. I slipped into my sneakers and stared at the mirror while I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Are you decent?" Edward called from the hallway. Hearing his voice made me break into a smile.

"Yes." He came into my room and walked over to me, all smiles. He took my hand and seemed to delight in my confused expression. I was dragged over to the window where I saw white. It was snowing heavily in front of us. My lips curled into a grin. I spun around to Edward who was very close to me. "Want to play in the snow?!" I asked with a big, immature grin. Edward chuckled at me and nodded, following me as I hurried down the stairs. We met the rest of the Cullens in the living room and they were all pulling on their boots to go jump in the snow. That was it. Just boots and no other winter clothes. Everyone ran out into the snow, I was left behind with Alice and Esme who gave me a pair of boots to put on. We ran out into the snow and Esme was immediately attacked by Carlisle with a shovel full of the whitestuff. Jasper wasn't paying attention so Alice snuck up on him and threw snow down the back of his shirt. He danced away yelping and then immediately began to chase her around the house.

I was doubled over laughed at everyone. Emmett was chasing Rosalie who did _not_ want any snow on her, despite the amount that was falling. I turned around and saw Edward patting a snowball together in his hands, grinning at me evily.

"No you wouldn't," I said quietly. Edward laughed and began to take aim. I took off running and the ball got me squarely in the back. I bent down and made my own snowball, spinning back to throw it at him. He turned his head away to avoid it, but wasn't lucky enough to get the second one I threw, straight in his face. I slumped into the snow and pointed and laughed at him. He simply smiled at me in defeat and came running, sliding on his knees next to me. Then he pushed my wet hair from my face and bent down to give me a slow and sweet kiss.

**

* * *

A/N: yay. Of course theres always a playing in the snow scene with my fics shifty eyes i have snow here from october to may. gosh. well it only REALLY comes after christmas, but you still see it in october! haha.**

**OH originally, I was going to have Bella meet Edward and say bye, then actually meet him during school where she would become friends with Alice and then move in with them. Edward was going to save her from Jon only after barely knowing her and not kissing her. But apparently I forgot. I got too carried away. I had this perfect picture in my head of the scene by the waterfall, and Edward under the streetlamp with the snow falling. So I got carried away! hahah! I've got another story Idea in my head. But I should probably finish this and I know first. I'm going to update I Know tomorrow. Its just... I had ideas for this one and NOT for that one. So yeah. :S I just work with what I have.**

**Review!**


	5. I Know

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I know that my update for I Know I Can Make You Love Me wasn't very lovey dovey, but this one is!! This is what I hoped would happen to me today, a little bit XD ahhahah. AND apparently, cinnamon hearts do not agree with my stomach :S**

**This Chapter title is by Save Ferris. Listen to the song, it will give you a better reasoning to why its the title. Theres nothing to do with "I Know-ing" in it :S my bad.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: I Know**

The months after were bliss for me. Edward and I were nearly inseparable, doing everything possible together. I wasn't shy with anyone from my new family now. IT was too easy to be around them, to feel so comfortable and right. As a Christmas gift I was given a fancy entertainment centre from everyone. Now, we were closing in on Valentine's Day. The kids at school had, of course, gone mental. All the girls were askign out boys, and the ones who hated the holiday immediately began to wear black. They had been selling candy grams and doing all sorts of 'fun' activitys.

When the morning announcements began, we were all settled down in homeroom. Our student council representative began going around to all of the girls, taping hearts to their arms.

"Back in the day," the vice principal began in his announcements. "Girls used to wear hearts on their sleeves, and the boy who wanted to be their valentine would write his name on it to let everyone know she was his. Now remember kids, only one valentine each!" I felt nervous. I could only imagine all the boys who'd approach me today. It wasn't uncommon. I felt bad for Alice and Rosalie as well. There was a soft knock at the door and a boy nearest it was eyeing me while he stood up and answered it. Edward was there, whispering something quietly and then smiling as he came in. He kneeled down in front of me and smiled, taking out a pen and writing his name rather largely on my heart, making sure there was no room left. All the girls giggled and awed and the boys glared. He leaned up and gave me a kiss, taking my hand and bringing me out of homeroom just before the bell rang.

Passing through the hallways I saw that Jasper and Emmett had done the same to their companions' hearts, it made me smile knowing that Edward and I were somehow on the same level as them. It was lucky for me that I had Music _and_ English in the first two periods. That was a blessing in itself, to have to classes in a row with him. He never left my side once. After English was French, and I was alone with the stares of all the hormone driven teenage boys.

At lunchtime Edward came to find me and we went into the cafeteria happily. We sat down, not bothering to get any food today and waited for the rest of the Cullens to come.

"Anyone harrass you yet today?" he asked me casually with a big grin. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Just this one guy." He frowned and I decided to play it up a little. "Yeah he burst into my homeroom, scribbled his name on my arm and never gave any other guys a chance!" Edward grinned and laughed at me, staring at the heart on my arm. "You did quite a job on it," I said, looking down at it. Edward flashed the crooked smile, the one that I had grown to love more than all others.

"I wanted to make sure you were only mine." He leaned across the table, doing that thing with his eyes that simply dazzled me. I leaned too, longing to meet his lips. There was a loud crack as Alice slammed down her tray, breaking us from out little moment. We didn't actually move apart, just moved our heads to the side so that we were still touching. His cheek was pressed against mine as we looked up at her innocently.

"Ah, Valentine's Day," she said with a dramatic sigh. "You two kids better be careful! Protection, protection, protection!" The students in tables near us looked at us horrified, quickly turning back to their food. Edward and I separated, both looking disgusted in Alice. She giggled and sat back down. Edward gave her a dirty look and shook his head lightly as Jasper sat down next to her, she immediately moved into his lap and they began kissing. Obviously it was okay for them, and not for Edward and I? Pffft...

After lunch, in homeroom, candy grams were given around. I hardly noticed when I was given a _load_ of them. Instead I ripped off the tags and gave them to the kids in my homeroom who had none. I always felt bad. That was why I was so opposed to Hearts-On-Sleeves, what happened if no one signed yours? Then, a small little freshman came stumbling in, holding a _gigantic_ bouquet of flowers. It was unreal.

"Bella Swan?" He called nervously. I would have blushed, were it possible. I received a number of 'ooooh!!'s' as I went up to take it. Yellow and pink roses, my favourite ones. They flowed from pink to the yellow, an orangey shade inbetween. I smiled and took up the card.

_I love you, Edward._ Was all it read. I was grinning like an idiot. A girl named Cassandra came and peered over my shoulders. She gasped when she saw all the roses.

"Those are from Edward Cullen! Aren't they?!" I nodded looking at her strangely. She was trying to get on my good side. "You go out with him, don't you?!" I nodded again. Obviously... "They're a pretty ugly colour of flower though, if you ask me." I frowned at her and the bell rang.

"They're my favourite. I love them." Her face blanked and she looked terrified as I walked away quickly to math class. We had a substitute, which meant not doing any work in class. I was left alone in the back to stare at the large bouquet, I was too frightened to stuff it in my locker, I didn't want to ruin _any_ of them. I rubbed my fingers on the petals, felt the velvety texture of them and wished that I had Edward with me. I even attempted to tease the thorns, pushing and brushing against them, bt feeling nothing.

"Careful," Jon said. "Don't prick your finger." I smiled weakly at him. It was too much effort to be kind to someone so desperate.

"I will be, don't worry." After my last class Edward came and found me, happily wrapping his arms around me. He walked me to the car, opened the door for me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing to his side to drive us home. When we got in, Esme gave me a large crystal vase that I filled with water and broght up to my room. I put the roses in it, admiring their beauty. They were sweet, perfect round things, not outrageously opened, or full bloomed. They were tight, delicate and pretty. I peeled the heart off of my sleeve and stuck it on one of the posters of my bed. I sighed and admired it. He wrote very nicely. There was a tap at the bathroom door, and as I opened my mouth to tell him to come in, he was already pouncing at me, knocking me to the bed and smiling smugly at me.

"H-hi," I said and he grinned even wider. He lowered his lips to mine, and his tongue took its time in my mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**

* * *

A/N: I think Bella's schedule is going to be: English, French, Math, Chemistry, Gym, Biology, Music. That's good, right? so, on the first day of the seven day cycle her schedule is english, french, math, chem, gym, then the second day is bio, music, english, math, chem. and then it keeps going like that!!! okay?! okay. dont worry about it hhahaa. So I hope this was a good Valentine's day treat. It was a nice filler, fluffy chapter, just like the next one is going to be. I need you guys to get lots of fluff and understand how serious these two are before I drop the bomb.**

**O.o ooooooooh...**

**review!**


	6. Congratulations

**A/N: Im glad everyone liked the last chapter! Supposedly it made people smile a lot. which is a good thing! And I forgot to mention, as for the character of Cassandra: Theres always a Jessica... HAHAHHA.. aha... ha... yeah. I was sick all day and am still! so i came up with ideas for this :3**

**Anyway. Here's this chapter! I think this will be one of the last fluffy ones for a while.:S**

**This title is by Blue October (some lyrics are at the end)**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Congratulations**

Another happy week had passed in my new life. The valentine's day episode (which involved me carrying the flowers and Edward literally sweeping me off my feet at many points during the day) had settled down a little. Girls seemed very jealous and angry towards me, as the boys did to Edward. Neither of us really cared any.

The two of us were together non stop, inseparable. I didn't mind. That was just how I liked it. I'd learned how to tease Edward alot, since he could so easily make me succumb to any of his wishes. This particular day was just another example of it. We drove home in silence, Edward had a goofy grin plastered to his face. He walked right next to my side up to the front door and opened it for me. Inside was errily quiet. Everyone had gone hunting.

"It's just you and me," Edward said, shutting the door behind him and looking aroudn curiously. I smiled. What a fun afternoon. I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him, tucking my head uderneath his chin. I listened to his rhythmic breathing and sighed. "Kiss me." Edward said softly. It sounded like he was begging me. Maybe I was having some kind of effect on him. I looked up and he was grinning at me, tracing circles on the small of my back.

"How about... no." I grinned and stuck out my tongue between my teeth as I backed up. Edward's eyes disapproved but he was grinning to widely to be mad.

"Kiss me!" he said childishly. I giggled and raced through the house, to the kitchen and up the stairs. Edward had beaten me there. He was standing in the hallway, crouching like a cat, his arms tensed and ready to grab me. He was blocking my way to run to our rooms. I laughed at him loudly when I topped the stairs and took a similar stance.

"Kiss me!" he bellowed through the hallway. I giggled and ran as fast as I could, down a hall to my left where the other bedrooms were. I jumped into a bathroom before he could see where I'd gone and shut the door. I held my breath so that he wouldn't hear me. The second he ran past the door I peeked out. He turned around and caught my eye, running back towards me but I moved faster, speeding towards my bedroom, jumping in and locking the door. I grinned as I sat on my bed, trying to catch my breath. I pulled off my sneakers and sweater slumping down into the mattress.

I looked over and saw Edward leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, giving me a beautifully crooked smile. "You missed a lock," he said happily. I smiled but made no movement off the bed. Maybe he'd get the idea. Edward crawled on top of me, pinning me down with his body. "Kiss me," he said again quietly. His breath was cool and soothing on my face. I reached up to put my hands on his neck. pulling him closer to me so that our lips could. meet. It wasn't long before my fingers weer tangeled into his hair and our kiss became urgent, like we needed each other so much closer. I slipped his jacket and shirt off easily, as he did with my shirt. I was fumbling with the buttons on his jeans when he was playing with the clasp to my bra.

It wasn't long then that we were lying, out of breath, the sheets tangled all around us. Edward still had one hand around my back, rubbing my arm gently. I turned to him and poked his nose playfully. He looked at me in surprise.

"You have a pretty nose," I said simply. Edward grinned and rolled over on me again, brushing his lips against my cheek.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. I giggled and moved my hand along his cheek.

"You still only have a pretty nose." Edward chuckled and smiled into my lips. I could hear people moving somewhere downstairs, the rest of the family was home. Edward and I got up slowly and redressed. He took my hand and brought me downstairs. I made sure, first, that our hair didn't look like we'd been attacked by lemurs, or something. I'd die of embarrasment then. We went downstairs to meet all of the Cullens, back from their hunting trip with bright eyes. Alice looked up and gave me a wink. I grinned sheepishly at her.

Edward moved over to speak with Emmett and Jasper while Alice came up to me. "So?" she asked. I stifled a loud laugh. Instead I snorted out air, which was possibly worse than a laugh.

"So what?" I asked, not completely sure of what she was getting at. Alice raised her eyebrows and I giggled. "I love him," I said happily and she flung her arms around my neck. Edward came up to me once we separated and took my hand.

"Walk with me?" he asked. I nodded with a wide smile up to his beautiful face and we headed for the door.

_My mind it kind of goes fast  
I try to slow it down for you  
I think i'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Cliffhangerish? I dunno. Ahhhh the bomb is being dropped at the end of the next chatper!! oh noes... ahhaha. Let me know what you think! Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, i was REALLY sick and then out late watching an extended version of the lord of the rings XD. And don't mind the song, the title and the HWOLE song make NO SENSE with this chapter, but those lines do ahahha.**

**Soooo yes. No one has guessed what happens! and no one knows! (except Niki... shhhhhh!!!) hahaha.**

**review please!**


	7. Disenchanted

**A/N: Here we are. This is the moment we've all been waiting for, and the one that i have procrastinated in writing.**

**the bomb.**

**kaboom!**

**Haha. I've been sick with a cold ever since sunday and it hasn't gone away. I've woken up every morning with a sore throat and ear aches that fade away by the time school is over (not that im in school) but come back the next morning. (this sounds like Just The Summer ... uh oh! haha) sooo I managed to write a chapter of Iknow on sunday/monday, when I actually felt like it, but this one... i've not wanted to write so badly. I know this is the turning point in the story, and I wanted to write it good. Last night I started writing an original story inspired by Deb Caletti's writing style, and i really liked what I came out with. Sooo I hope this can satisfy you all, and hopefully it will make me happy :3**

**who knows, maybe i'll feel better! And, I'd suggest you cover up the bottom of the screen to keep from reading ahead ;)**

**This chapter title is by My Chemical Romance**

_**It's called this because the magic is gone...**_

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Disenchanted**

Edward pulled a tan jacket over his burgundy sweater as we left the house. I was in dark jeans and a blue shirt, my long, black jacket done up tightly against the cold air. There was still a lot of snow around, and the forcast called for even more. I slipped my mittened hand into his as we walked down the long driveway. He looked over to me and smiled, shoving his other hand into his pocket. I watched as his beautiful hair was flicked about in the wind. I had tied my own into two braids down my back. They tickled my neck until I flicked them aside. The trees were coated in a layer of snow, making the dark evergreen branches that peeked underneath more beautiful than they should have been.

When we got out onto the main road I could see people dressed in complete winter apparel, carrying sleds or shovels. Some stopped to watch us as we walked by, but I pretended not to notice the stares we were getting. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter as we walked in silence, not knowing where he was taking me. I saw the place where I had first met him. The streetlamp, the chain link fence, it was all there, all the same. I remembered how beautiful he looked standing in the middle of that quiet street, the snow falling everywhere around him. That moment was one of those times where 'the world stops moving' and everything was about us, meeting. I caught my breath when I realized he was leading me for that fence. He looked down to me and grinned, giving me a wink and helping me over the side, like a gentleman would.

We crunched through the snow, I could feel it melting into my socks giving me an uncomfortable feeling. Edward held my hand close to him as we pushed the trees on the trail away from our faces, the snow flicking behind when we let go. Our trip was in silence, and that didn't bother me at all. Knowing that I was with him was good enough, better than anything we could voice in words. My mind was racing with why he could possibly want to take me out this far away from our house, towards the waterfall where I had first talked with him. The plants grew smaller and were covered in frost when we neared the end of the trail. I could see up ahead, the breathtaking sight of the frozen waterfall.

Edward smiled widely as he let me walk out in front of him, pleased with the awe written all over my face. The rocks and grass and plants were all covered in frost and snow, making it look unnatural. The waterfall had completely frozen, but the pool underneath it hadn't, making it look crystalline and just beautiful. Edward sat down on a cold rock near the water and stared out over it. He brushed away a bit of snow and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"This is quite the sight," I said once I had taken my spot close to him. He looked over to me and gave me the gorgeous crooked smile I loved so much to see. His eyes were squinting against the sun that was shining brightly behind me, and his hair was lighter than usual in it. "Why'd you want to come all the way out here?" I asked nervously.

Edward shrugged and looked back down to the water. "Just to talk. About anything, really. And, I thought this would be a nice place to be with you." He looked back at me and grinned, doing that thing where his hand "accidentally" touched mine. "Bella, I love you," he whispered. I looked up to him and smiled.

"I love you too," I replied. He smiled and stared back down to where his hand was rubbing the wool of my mittens.

"It's just," he began. I could tell he was having difficulty trying to find the right words. "I _know_ I've met you somewhere before, even if this was the first place we met. You're just so familiar to me, and this all seemed to work. It all seemed too right." I nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean, I feel the same way." He sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes in a way that I found somehow more beautiful than expected. "Maybe... we do know each other." I didn't realize I was thinking ot loud until he nodded and his eyes grew wide and expectant. "Maybe it was just so long ago, that we've forgotten it by now." I thought for a moment, my eyes focuses on little snowflakes on grass. I could feel Edward's eyes studying my face. "Can... I use my power to see? It will play memories like movies, but if there's nothing between us, nothing will happen." Edward nodded and smiled nervously, sitting up straightly. I slipped off my mittens and flexed my fingers. "You're going to need to close your eyes, they're just going to start to play once I concentrate and if you open them you'll miss whatevers happening.

I watched his eyes close. He looked so cute... I shook my head, trying to focus on the task at hand. I placed my hands on his cheeks and closed my own eyes, clearing my mind of anything, and then it began. I watched all the times that we had known each other, back in the 1900's. It was amazing for me, seeing myself as a young girl. I had never had _any_ human memories until now. I saw Edward, an adorable little boy, clutching onto his mothers' dress and looking at me funny while I was playing with toys by myself. After his mother gave him a little shove he came over and sat down with me, beginning to play happily.

Then, it jumped ahead to when we were a little older, walking home from school. Edward's friends were calling for him to go and play with them, but he declined, walking me home instead. I saw all of the times I had thought of him, longed for him, and saw him from afar and I knew Edward was watching them all as well. I could feel all the sadness I felt as he grew more popular, catching the eye of many girls, and me foolishly believing he had eyes for me.

Then, I could see Edward alone, and feel his emotions. I saw whenever he thought of me, how his smile would grow, and it made my dead heart ache. I saw him looking at rings in windows and then thinking of me with a smile, hurrying off to find out wherever I was. I saw him talking with his parents about wanting to marry me, and that made me smile.

After all the times I had wanted him, he wanted me just as badly. I could feel his frustrations whenever he couldn't reach me at a party, wanting to brush off all the girls around him, and then I knew that whenever he played the piano it was for my attention. Then I saw pictures of us together in a hospital, our first, short kiss, and Edward telling me he loved me. I wished I could cry then, because it was something I had wanted to hear for so long. Then I felt all the heartache I had when he hadn't come for me after he survived. To match it, though, were Edward's memories of being a vampire. He wanted to come for me, to speak with me, but was discouraged by Carlisle since he was still a newborn. Now, it was understandable. We both felt my heartache once he had 'died' for the second time, for real to us who were still alive.

I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward was looking at me sadly. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before we closed our eyes again, watching the next memories that came.

I saw myself alone on that dark, empty street, felt the pain I knew from losing Edward. Then I felt an unbearable bloodlust, a delicious smell in the air. I watched as I was attacked, nearly killed. I saw clearly then, the man who dragged me into the woods to leave me for dead. The red eyes and dark lighting made no difference now, now that I knew so well.

"You," I muttered, my hands falling from his cheeks and the visions stopping. He looked so pained and frightened, reaching out a hand towards me. I shuffled away quickly. "You killed me."

**

* * *

A/N:O...**


	8. I Don't Love You

**A/N: Holy Shit! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! 40!!! thats like... a LOT for one chapter, and I'm very very flattered with all the compliments and encouragement i got, thank you all so much!**

**Surprisingly, only a couple came forth to say they knew from the start it was Edward. There were a lot more who were actually surprised :3 If you had any questions in your reviews I answered them, and if I didn't it will be explained in the next couple of chapters. I got the most reviews for that last one than I ever have before, in any story!!! haha! COOL!**

**This title is by My Chemical Romance and has lyrics in it :3 (Can you tell they're my favourite yet?) I'd suggest listening to it during this. you might cryyyy...**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: I Don't Love You **

I ran. I know I shouldn't have, but he killed me. _He killed me!_

_Well when you go,  
Don't ever think  
I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back,  
I'll be off to find another way_

For years, and years I've been living alone, living a half life. I've always been afraid of what I am, never sure If I was making the right choices or not. Seeing the others like me drinking from people always seemed so wrong, and I could never accept it. Drinking from animals seemed like a safe way out for me. Even if I was shunned by most of the vampire community, it was what I believed in.

Meeting Edward and the other Cullens, it was more than I could ever imagine or hope for. They believed in the same ideals as me, accepted me into their home so readily. And Edward...

_Well after all this time that you still owe  
Your still a good-for-nothing, I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out,  
better get out, while you can_

I squeezed my eyes shut, to force out the memory of what I had seen. I ran and ran, heading directly for the house. Edward had hesitated when I left, but he was close behind me and I wasn't letting him catch me. I thought I loved him, but it was because of him that I was forced into this lifestyle.

He left me alone! He changed me and he left me completely alone. I had to fend for myself for years and years, never knowing he was out there. I had loved him _so much_ when we were alive. I would have given anything for him. I know he felt the same way, I saw it with my own eyes. It felt so good now, so right for us to be together. For a moment I loved him so much more than I ever had since getting to know him for the second time over.

_When you go, would you even turn to say;  
"I don't love you, like I did yesterday"  
_

Now I knew it was gone. It wasn't there anymore, the way I felt. After all that he had done to make me love him, and he did it well, it just broke so easily after this change. How was I supposed to feel? I slammed the door behind me when I got into the house and hurried up the stairs, scrambling into my room and locking the door behind me. I locked the bathroom door too, both Edward's and my own side. I left the windows open to help me breathe. It was so hard to do, I was gasping in between my sobs.

I knew I should still love him. Look at him, he was so perfect. What we had was so perfect. Even when we were humans, he loved _me_, even when I thought I was no good for him, he loved _me._ I wanted him so badly, but I didn't know anymore. I was rocking back and forth on the bed, hugging my arms. My head was shaking over and over again, I must have looked like I was crazy. I clutched my head when I heard him coming inside. Please, oh please, don't make him come here.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you, down and out,  
That's where you outta stay_

"Bella!" he called frantically, beating on the door. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Please Bella, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I got up quickly and moved to the door, I was furious and ready to kick him out if he came back in.

"What do you want, Edward?" I heard him sigh. "I don't want to talk to you."

_And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up,  
Better get up, while you can_

"Bella..." he began. It was getting harder and harder to be mad at him. The pain in his voice was unbearable and I wanted to take it all away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! You have to believe that, right? I swear to God I didn't try it. I was a newborn and your blood... it was so irresistable, I had no control, the animal took over and I never knew it was you, I'm so, so sorry." I shook my head.

_When you go, would you even turn to say;  
"I don't love you, like I did yesterday"_

"Go away Edward, I need to think." I could hear a quiet sob from him and he slumbed against my door. I went back to the window and thought. Did I still love him? I had loved him so much as a human, I knew that shouldn't change. But after what I had just learned, did I feel any different about him?

Maybe...

_When you go,  
Would you have the guts to say;  
"I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday"_

**

* * *

A/N: Oh dear. Poor Bella, what a dilemma!! The next chapter is in Edward's pov, and there's lots of being sad. :(. Poor kid. But, do not worry! Maybe, I'll be nice and make it work out in the end? mmmm no. hahah yes. or no?!! bwahahha. **

**Let me ask you a question. I cant tell which story is more popular, this one or iknow. The stats are very close, but some higher than others. Which one do you like the best? Just curious... **


	9. Breathing

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews!! they mean a lot to me! It's nice to get them, because it keeps me going. You wouldnt want me to suddenly end here, would you? Hahah... shifty eyes no im joking. This chapter was really hard for me to write because the image i had in my head was so sad :( hope you enjoy, though!**

**This title is by Lifehouse, lyrics are in there**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Breathing**

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what  
I'm gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back in the arms of grace_

I ran after her as fast as I could go. I loved her so much, no matter what she thought of me now. I had lost her before, when I was alive, I wasn't going to let her go now that I could have her forever. If she didn't love me anymore, then I'd make her love me again. I was willing to do anything for her now. I couldn't let her go, no matter what, without her I wouldn't be the same. Now here I was, sitting outside her door and begging her to forgive me. I could hear in there, I could hear her sobbing and it broke me up inside.

I was very capable of breaking down the door, but I was going to let her think this through. I leaned against the door and thought over and over what we had just seen. I had killed her, that much was established. It was a good reason for why I had felt so close to her, why it was so easy to love her. I had already been in love with her. Her blood had called out to me on that night years ago. It had smelled so irresistable, and I had no self control. I could do nothing but answer the call. Truthfully, I had not known who she was. All I saw was red and all I wanted was her blood. Then, my human memories faded away after I thought I could never even see her again.

Her sobbing stopped, and all I could hear was her soft breathing. She had calmed down some now, but still wasn't going to talk to me. I turned over to my side and felt something jab at me sharply. I winced and sat up a little, sticking my hand in my pocket. I pulled out the small black box and opened it up. My lip quivered. Inside was the small, silver ring with a tiny diamond in it, one I had bought just for her. I put a hand on my forehead, hearing all the voices of my family streaming in. I had lost my control, I needed her so badly.

_I'm looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God, which one's you  
Let me feel one more time  
What if feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time _

I heard her shuffle towards the door. "Edward?" her beautiful voice called. "Are you still out there?" I smiled faintly and felt like I wanted to cry, staring at that ring.

"I'm here," I said quietly. "I can't leave you ever again." She sighed and I felt her sat against the door as well. We were back to back, with a stupid peice of wood separating us.

"Why didn't you come back for me, Edward?" she asked softly. It sounded like she was crying. It was very possible, but there wouldn't be any tears. I was shocked by what she said, and didn't completely understand. I was here, right now. "When you were changed and we all thought you recovered from the influenza... why didn't you come for me?" My head dropped and I stared again at the ring in my hand. I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried to think of the best answer. The truth, of course, was the best.

"Carlisle discouraged me from going to see you," I said, my voice shaking. "I wanted to, so bad. I missed you. But, he thought that I might attack you, since I was a newborn. And, if I couldn't get over you it would be harder for me to live forever without you." Bella sighed heavily and I heard her lie down on the floor by the door. "Bella, you know you're the only girl for me. If I had known there was a way to be with you back then, I wouldn't have hesitated to have it. It would have meant the world for me." I paused, waiting for any reaction. "Please believe me. I am so, _so_ sorry. I didn't know. I love you." Bella stood up and moved away from the door.

"Just let me think, Edward."

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I wanna be, yeah  
_

**

* * *

A/N: Awww... how sad. the next chapter should be a little lighter though. hope you like the song!**


	10. I Miss You When You're Gone

**A/N: I think this title is actually just 'When You're gone' but oh well. haha. This chapter is something slightly better than what the last two have been :3 Not to mention, you guys are awesome! 200 reviews for only nine chapters!!! thanksomuch!!**

**Little story for you! My friend, foreverinlove17, and I were talking and she showed me this REALLY great song and no matter WHAT we couldn't find it ANYWHERE to download. We both said that as soon as we'd get it we'd both write. So we never got it. And we got really sad. And I've downloaded like, everything in limewire looking for it. Soooo we're writing anyway haha. But, its depressing :P**

**This title is by The Cranberries**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: I Miss You When You're Gone**

I wiped my eyes again, without any need to. I shut the window against the cold blackness of the night sky. How long had I been here now? Too long. I was cold and shivering. I felt yucky from crying and thinking too much. I listened at the door. Edward was still there. I felt my lips twitching a little, knowing he was waiting. He must have meant what he said. I pulled off my clothes as I went into the bathroom, throwing them into a laundry hamper and climbing into the warm shower.

Once I was there I began to daydream again. I made no move to actually clean myself. I stared at the pretty blue and green tiles, trying to form patterns with them. There really was no rhyme or reason to it, so it didn't matter anyway. Eventually my mind wandered again. I thought about everything that had happened. I couldn't really hate Edward for what he had done. Everything he told me made sense to me now. If he couldn't control himself and didn't remember than who was I to blame him? I had forgotten all of my memories, too. He had stayed away from me at the start to protect me. I smiled a little again.

It still hurt though. A part in my chest ached. I had been terrified for years. I never knew anyone, never had anyone to help, for eighty _years_ I have been alone. This life was forced on me. It was a complete accident. I should have been dead long ago. I decided to dump some of the shampoo on my head. I worked it in furiously, lathering up my entire head until I was sure I looked like some mad scientist. I stood directly under the water, letting it all flow over me. I stared at my hair as it formed a silky curtain around me, miraculously keeping the soap and water from coming into my eyes. Maybe I had overreacted a little? It was understandable, I thought. After what I had gone through. I have a natural fear of what I am.

But the truth was, I just loved him so much. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself up. I went into my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sily red shirt. I rubbed my hair with the towel and let it dry by itself. I stared at the door. He was out there, waiting for me. The idea of someone waiting for me like that was so thrilling. It had never happened before... as a vampire, at least. Lots of men had told me they wanted me, but no one had said 'I want you and you alone.' It was something exciting and I wanted to have it so badly. I bit my lip nervously, my eyes fell on the door again.

If I opened it, would he be willing to have me back like he seemed to want before. If I opened the door, would he hold me and tell me it was okay? Would he promise to never ever let me go? Because I wasn't going to let him. After what we had. We were meant to be together.

I knew for sure, I was sick of being without him. I wanted him and all of him, right now. I missed him too much. I found it shocking that he had such a strong presence in my mind. Whenever I tried to think of what had happened Edward's face appeared. How beautiful it was, how close, how his lips felt against mine. There was a sick feeling in my stomach. This must be what it feels like to be without something you want so badly. Like starving. I felt empty, and it hurt.

But, I love him, don't I? That should be enough. That _is_ enough to get us through anything that life throws at us. Any twists or turns, forks in the road. Any obstacle that blocked me from him, I would overcome. If it came between me and him, it wouldn't be there long. Knowing that this was what I was like without him, and that he was going to be out there for me no matter what, was exactly what I wanted. Exactly what I needed.

He had made a mistake, one I thought I could never forgive. When I had never known who had done this to me, I hated him. With all my heart, I hated him. I had learned to accept the cards I was dealt, living this life happily. Now I knew why I was here, and who had done it. And I loved him. So much. I missed him too much to do this anymore.

I stood up and took in a deep breath. I stared at the door. I reached for the golden handle, knowing that my future and forever was waiting on the other side.

**

* * *

A/N: snap! aw i ended it. how sad. :D But, this marks the beginng of longer chapters as well! isn't it strange how something always marks the beginning of something else... OO haha oh dear. So the next chapter I am looking forward to :) I haven't got a song in mind yet though. It will probably be a while until its up. I have a lot of homework. I probably just lied too. I am too much of a slacker to write a speech in french and read an entire book. pffftt!!!**

**review!**


	11. Come Back Down

**A/N: Yay! happy chapter:3 Im in a semi good mood so this should get done well, haha. not completely sure though. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and extra thanks to people who complimented my writing style and skill. It really means a lot and makes me feel like writing more. **

**This chapter is by Lifehouse (another favourite :D)**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Come Back Down**

The door opened behind me, I hadn't heard her coming. I fell backwards quickly, the shock of falling sending a sickening feeling to my stomach. I fell hard onto her feet and found myself staring up at her, her eyes wide and surprised. I grinned sheepishly as I hurriedly stood up and fell forwards to her. Bella was studying my face carefully, like I was to hers. She seemed a little nervous, being back in the real world. I was ecstatic. She was finally out and seemed willing to talk to me.

My hands instinctively went to her arms, holding her tight. Her breath came in sharp and she looked up at me. I watched her beautiful golden eyes searching my face. She was so beautiful now, the cool, red shirt sliding over her arms as she lifted them up to me. I wanted to kiss her so badly. After a few hours of the worst kind of torture, not seeing her, I wanted to be as close to her as possible. I swallowed nervously and took a deep breath, breathing through my mouth so it wouldn't be as hard to concentrate. Her eyes fell down, towards my lips and she filled the gap, reaching in to kiss me. I didn't hold back.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt her smile against my lips as I backed her into a wall for support. I was kissing her hard, she couldn't kiss back. But, when I opened my mouth to give her a chance, she didn't hold back either. I felt so happy, so elated. I was guessing this was forgiveness.

"Edward," she mumbled, her breath hitting me hard and cold. It gave me a strange feeling to hear her say it, especially in the position we were in. The next thing I realized I was bringing her into her room, lowering both of us onto her bed. I could feel her fingers running through my hair and she pulled me closer to her, on top of her. "I'm sorry," was the next thing to escape her mouth once I had begun to kiss her neck. I looked at her carefully. Her face was so hard to read. I found myself frustrated again, trying to read her mind and drawing a blank. A clean sheet, a brick wall.

"What do you mean?" I asked her softly, not making a move away from her. She smiled weakly and stroked my hair. Her fingers running through it felt so good, it calmed me down more, making it easier to block out the thoughts my siblings had of the sudden movement up here.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you," she whispered. I smiled and nodded. "I know it was wrong and I should have talked to you. But, I've always been afraid... and hurt. Having to live alone, being killed and then shoved away. I didn't like it." I nodded. She had every right to be afraid, to need to think. I was being selfish to want her to forget about it and come to me. "But, I'm very selfish," she contined. I moved to the side, resting me head in my hand. She moved to the side too so that she was looking me square in the face. Our positions mirrored each other. "The entire time I was there I kept thinking about you. What you looked like, sounded like. I wanted to forgive you so that I could go see you again. But there was nothing to forgive." She smiled and put a hand to my cheek, giving me a quick kiss which was hard to resist. I wanted her so badly, but I was still curious as to what she would say next.

I pinned her down again, began to kiss her neck and collarbone. I memorized the way her skin and muscles felt with my lips, giving her a chance to talk. Her breath came in sharp and tensed, like it was hard for her to breathe with my doing this. I smiled again. It was nice to know I could do something like this to her. Let her know what it feels like to be me everyday.

"If you hadn't changed me I would have lived a terrible life. I would have married someone I never loved, lived everyday thinking and missing you. I would have been so depressed it wouldn't have been living." She paused. I was watching her curiously. "I know now, that if I wasn't granted this life from you, I never would have met you again. Never have been so happy and complete. Edward, I want to have you forever. I can't let you go again." I smiled and put her up, sitting her on the edge of the bed while kneeling on my knee.

"Bella, I want you and you alone," she grinned and gasped, realization crossing over her face. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring, slipping it onto her finger. My eyes never left her once. I wanted to watch every emotion that crossed her gorgeous face. "Bella," I began again, feeling more nervous than I should have. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Her hand went to her mouth, to keep from screaming or to hold it closed. She looked at the ring for a split second before she was crashing into my arms, her hands flung around my neck. I held her tight to me as I stood up, carrying her with me. She was sobbing into my chest and laughing. "I take that as a yes?" I asked, still nervous. She pulled back and smiled at me, putting a hand to my cheek before coming back in, to my pleasure, to kiss me.

I spun her around in my arms and kissed her back. "I'm so sorry I did that to you," she whispered as I set her back down. "But I love you so, so much. You know?" I grinned and nodded.

"I think I have an idea..."

_When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me  
When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone with what you're going through  
_

**

* * *

A/N: Awwww!!!!! hehehe. I don't have much in mind for after this, so expect an update in Iknow next :D**


	12. Read My Mind

**A/N: Ahhh guys, Edward saying "I think I have an idea" wasn't meant to be light-bulb-over-the-head-brilliant-plan idea. It was mean to be "why yes i do have an idea of how much you love me." Sorry. I should go back and change what Bella says so future readers won't be confused. You know what smells REALLY good? Gain Laundry detergent. All day yesterday I thought my hair just smelt super good, but it was my pants. hahha. **

**This title is by The Killers :D**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Read My Mind**

Edward and I went back downstairs, hand in hand. I could see the grin that was plastered on his face everytime I stared down at my ring. It was so plain and simple, I loved it. Edward and I looked through the main level for the rest of the Cullens but they weren't to be found. I didn't mind. I was happy enough just being with him and staring at what was on my finger.

"You like it?" he asked with a laugh after I stopped chasing after him to stare at it. I looked up and grinned. I might have blushed, had I been alive.

"Yes, I do. I like you almost as much as it," I laughed and Edward frowned. I leant up to give him a kiss. "When did you get it, though? We've hardly been apart." Edward's mouth opened but he hesitated, stammering over his words. He looked so cute, flustered like that. He couldn't even look me in the eye. He stared towards the window. And finally looked me in the eye.

"1918..." My mouth dropped open and I smiled a little. "I was going to ask you, when we were human. I was going to try and get you to like me," he laughed a little. "It was so hard to get around you. When you saw me in the hospital I had given up ever being with you. But I wanted to get better, so that I could ask you no matter who or what." I watched as he smiled weakly at me, then flung my arms around his neck.

"You've had it all this time?" I asked softly. He nodded, holding onto me tightly and not letting me go.

"I had it when I was a vampire and knew I had it for a reason as a human, so I kept it. I thought that maybe I'd meet the same girl I had it for," he paused at pulled back to look me in the eye. "And I did." His eyes were shining with happiness and his lips brushed closely against mine. I pushed forward to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him everyday for as much as I could for forever.

Edward appeared to be thinking the same thing. His lips moved against mine feverishly, opening and invited me in. I took the invitation and found him moving me towards the nearest couch where he set me down, looking down to me with his beautifully golden eyes, ones that matched my own. My eyes searched his face, he seemed to be doing the same. It was why he had stopped kissing me. I stared at his eyes and waited for him, watched his eyelashes as his eyes flickered back up to mine and he smiled. Edward slowly lowered himself on top of me and I closed my eyes, his lips meeting with mine for not the last time this day.

I wrapped my fingers through his hair, holding his neck to keep him close. I was extremely aware of how good his hand felt as it slid up my shirt, moving to my back to push my body even closer to his. I found my hands moving underneath his, running over the muscles of his back and shoulders. Edward sighed against my lips when he felt me there and I felt him smile. I smiled back and in the moments our lips were apart he whispered my name.

"Oh my God!" someone yelled from behind us. Edward and I both jumped up, looking like teens who were just caught by their parents. Which... if you got technical, we were. If that was exactly the case it would have been very hard to explain why Edward was sitting in between my legs and we were slowly starting to undress on the living room couch. 'We just couldn't help ourselves,' that would go over well with real parents.

It was true where Edward was sitting. He was holding himself up with his knees and his hands, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He stared at whoever was ahead of us, looking only a little bit ashamed that we'd been caught. My legs were hanging over each side of the couch, my shirt riding up and the top button of my jeans undone, just like Edward's.

And, it _was_ true that we had just lost control. But, I guess we should've had a little bit more sense than to go at it on the couch. I turned my head back to look at Alice upside down over the arm of the sofa. She had a mock look of horror plastered on her face, staring at the two of us. I knew she was quite happy for us being back together, her lips were curling into a grin, she could keep the terror straight on her face. Carlisle and Esme froze in the doorframe behind her, dropping the books they were holding and looking wide eyed at us.

Edward let out a small grunt of embarrassment as he helped pull me off the couch, standing up next to me and helping me with the guilty teenage look. Edward turned away, again embarrassed by how quickly he had acted when I reached down to do up my pants again. Everyone in the doorway laughed, they had all gathered there now. Esme walked forward, hands on her hips, _pretending_ to be angry.

"What is going on here?!" she cried. I twisted back and forth as Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella and I are getting married." Esme, along with all the other girls in the room squealed and ran forward to give me hugs. Esme smiled at her son and kissed his cheek.

"I knew it," she murmured with a wide grin. Carlisle came up and congratulated me, giving me a quick hug. I saw Emmett and Jasper giving Edward a pat on the back saying such things as 'You dog, you...' and 'about time...'

Alice skipped up to me holding a large bag. "I saw it coming," she said with a wink. "And when we heard you two going at it I asked everyone to go out shopping with me quickly so I got these for us." I looked down into the bag to see a mountain of bridal magazines. I grinned and threw myself at her into a hug.

Rosalie came up to join in on the group hug. "Now we get to plan another wedding!" she exclaimed happily. Esme looked excited too. "I can't wait to get started..."

"You read my mind!" I said with a grin. Edward laughed somewhere behind me.

**

* * *

A/N: Alerts aren't working again! so I am sorry to all you lovely people who reviewed on Iknow, I can't reply to you for a little bit. I think im going to email the site and yell at them, hahah... yeah...**

**So... yay!!!! I'm happy with how this turned out, not to mention AWWW WEDDING RING!!! Thanks to saranicole for giving me the heartwrenching idea of having Edward keep it since 1918. It made me go 'awwwww!!! jeeeeeez!' when I read and wrote it hahah. **

**And I know I told some people that this was set in the eighties or nineties, before twilight time, and i know it says that in the summary in the profile. But, i f---ed up when I wrote this story and said Bella was alone for eighty years, so I guess its somewhere around twilight time. haha... yeah... :S**


	13. The Long And Winding Road

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I think the threequel to Iknow is going to be Casualty. or something along that line. So here is this chapter, haha. I really want to finish this story so that i can work on another i have in mind. so here we have the beginning of a wedding. sigh. how wonderful.**

**bellas dress can be found in my profile, not edward's tux, though. im too lazy to find it. haha. i imagine what my brother wore to his grad, sadly enough...**

**This title is by the beatles**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Long and Winding Road**

Alice did up the zipper while Rosalie finished with the curls in my hair. I could feel my stomach turning over and over in anticipation for what was coming. This had been weeks in the making. A long trip to an old church in England, too. We were in our hotel room, the church having begun to crumble away years ago. It held special memories for Carlisle and was simply _gorgeous._ I never would have imagined that this would be where I found myself, so many years after my transformation. So quickly after so many years alone.

The two stepped back from me and let me have a look at myself. The dress we had picked out together. Alice and Rosalie helped me. Being a solitary woman I never knew much in fashion, but they refused to let me have anything but the best. The dress had small straps on my shoulders and a squared neckline. The bodice and skirt were intricately embroidered and beaded on top of the light fabric. It swooshed a little when I walked and I couldn't help but smile when I saw myself. Alice and Rosalie had only added a small amount of makeup but had done my hair down in beautiful uniform curls.

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Rosalie began from behind me. I turned around and smiled at her. "I mean, _Edward_ is getting married." We all laughed.

"Yeah but, it was inevitable," Alice piped in. "I've seen it coming for _months_ now, long before we ever met you, Bella." I smiled and gave her a hug as we went downstairs, climbing into her car. The two of them were wearing rich blue dresses that danced around their knees like water.

"Don't you feel a little awkward?" Rosalie asked me from the front seat. I had the backseat all to myself. I need the room for my dress. I looked at her curiously. "I mean, you've only known each other for a little while, not to meniton he _killed_ you." Alice's head shot to her quickly.

"Rose..." she hissed quietly. Rosalie looked at her and then at me. It was obvious my mood had changed. Bringing that up was a little painful for me, though I never wanted it to be. I looked up at her and smiled, the perfect, truthful answer in my head.

"I've known Edward since I was a baby. I love him in Chicago, and I've loved him since I've known him now. Killing me was the best thing he could have ever done." Rosalie's eyes widened.

"You don't regret what he did?" I grinned and shook my head. We arrived at the church. I could hear music playing inside its crumbling stone walls. Alice and Rosalie stood in front of me and we waited for our chance to go out. From a crack in the old door I could see Edward standing up at the altar with Carlisle, grinning widely and looking absolutely stunning.

His tux was a classic black, with tails on his jacket. He wore a silver vest and tie underneath that made his features even more handsome. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at him. "Well looky here!" said a happy voice behind me. I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper walk up to me. They smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek, hugging me as they passed.

"Good luck today," Jasper said with a wink before going inside and up with Edward. Music started up again. My stomach lurched. Alice and Rosalie opened the door, beginning their walk up to the altar. I watched them go and took in a deep, soothing breath.

Now was my turn. Now I was doing away with be forgotten and being afraid and alone. Now I was getting ready to love and be loved, _forever._ I stepped out in front of the door and looked up at Edward. My veil tickled my neck and I felt weak just holding onto the white roses in my hands. Edward's brath caught and his eyes glittered when he saw me. I smiled at him nervously, he smiled widely back.

Regret? I never knew what it meant. As long as Edward was here waiting for me, wanting me. There was never a worrt. Regret? I never once in my life had it. Especially not here. Especially not now.

**

* * *

A/N: I blame all of you if I fail at life, haha. I wanted to write this so bad. And, don't sue me for not writing the wedding. IVE NEVER BEEN MARRIED. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS?? err... uhhm. yeah. my neck hurts, and im tired and I have homework but I did this all for you because I love you :D hahah. yay!! And Im sad its short.. but this is the best i can do right now...**

**Pssst... i think you should review.**

**Maybe only one or two chapters left...**


	14. To The End

**A/N: Here she is, folks. le finale chapitre. Yay. This marks the end of my favourite story here on so far. I have another in mind that I'm going to be writing alongside Casualties, the threequel to Just the Summer/I Know I Can Make You Love Me. I don't know what the hell im going to call it, but I hope its good. Haha. Some people wanted me to write the threequel sooner, but I need to finish this one. This was my baby and now she is gone. how depressing.**

**I decided to finish this right now, while reading "You Can Never Be Just Friends With A Boy" by sK8tErGrL626**

**This title is by My Chemical Romance. (This is the song that made me fall in love with them, surprisingly, its NOT helena:O!)**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: To The End.**

This was a little detour, a small sight to see on the way to our honeymoon. We were in Chicago. I looked around, taking in all the sights and sounds. It was so different now. I had only been back once, after my death. I watched what happened to my family after I never came home.

Edward held my hand and pulled me close to him as we walked through the streets, the muted daylight barely shining down on us. It had been a perfect, cloudy day. I was still wearing my veil, a trinket that made Edward grin everytime he looked up and saw it. We were wearing casual clothes as we moved through the street. However, our faces _and_ the veil attracted a bit of attention. People took pictures, amazingly enough, because they thought it was cute. They also stopped us to talk, and congratulate us on being married. I smiled everytime, glancing down at the two rings on my finger.

Edward turned me down a street. I saw imaged flashing in my mind, changing the street in front of me back and forth between the present day and 1918. For some reason, my original time period was in sepia, like a cheesy dream sequence in a movie, and I was still dressed in my present day clothes. I could recognize this place now, with the help of these pictures.

I had often walked these streets before, all in search of him. My one true love, Edward Cullen. Or, Mason, as I knew him then. We approached the stone steps of an old, victorian home and I couldn't help but smile. This was his house, where I had been so many times before, where I had first fallen in love with him. When I looked up to him his eyes were directed down at me, looking at me with all the love and warmth in the world.

"This is your house," I said quietly and he nodded at me. "Why are we here?"

Edward shrugged and looked back up to the doors. "I've kept it, since I inherited it back when my parents died." He moved forward and opened the doors, letting me walk ahead of him.

Everything was still there, the rugs, the furniture, the piano. It was all covered in white sheets, which in turn were covered in a layer of dust. I looked around and assumed he hadn't been there in a long time.

"I haven't had a reason to come back," Edward murmured. "I've stayed with Carlisle until now." I nodded and kept looking around. It looked a little bit painful for Edward to be here. I had a feeling that it wasn't just because he missed his family. It might have been because he had changed me. I walked up to him closely and held his hand close to mine.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go." I led him to the door. With a smile he locked it and followed me down the steps.

* * *

I clutched onto the arms of the chair as the plane landed. I was never one for flying. I had hardly been on a plane before. Edward grinned at me and tried not to laugh as I squeezed my eyes shut. He had very politely given me the window seat, but I had been too terrified to look out. I got off as quickly as I could and when Edward finally showed up next to me, he couldn't help but laugh. I was still wearing the veil and received friendly looks from all the employees.

We were in London, the start of our honeymoon throughout Europe. Edward was going to show me places I had never been or imagined before. The idea was thrilling, though the thought of being with Edward the entire time made it even better.

When we left the terminal Edward immediately began to hail a cab. I grabbed his arm when he reached out and he looked at me curiously. "Let's just walk," I said, hoping he'd agree. "It would be so much more fun, and our hotel's not that far away." He grinned and held onto my hand as we moved down the street. It was the same as in Chicago. We were congratulated over and over again, all because of the veil. If I tried to take it off, Edward would stop me, saying it looked cute. To that it was impossible to disagree.

Standing in front of the hotel sent butterflies through my stomach. I looked up at the gorgeous man next to me and he sent me a gorgeous smile. I was married, finally Mrs. Edward Cullen. The thought made me smile even more. I bit my lip as I stared at him and grabbed his hand, hurrying us into the hotel. I ran up the stairs in excitement ahead of Edward who easily caught me by the waist.

We went into the gorgeous hotel room. I took in the beautiful design and the luxurious covers on the bed. Edward hung up his jacket and laid the keys on a table. I ran and jumped onto the bed, sinking into the softness of it. I sat up at looked at Edward. He was staring at me with a look in his eye that I couldn't discern. I flung off my veil and sat there, watching as his lips curled into a beautifully crooked smile.

As he walked over to me, I looked into his beautiful ochre eyes and saw everything I would ever need for the rest of eternity. I wondered, as his legs pressed against mine, why I was ever so worried about what had happend. His hands slipped over mine and I shook all my worries away. What had happened was such a transient part of my life. Changing me into what I was now was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. If it wasn't for that, I could never have gotten this amazing conclusion to a long life. I would have lived and died, never knowing what true love was.

I smiled against Edwards lips when he pressed them down to mine, and felt him smile back. I pulled him down with me on the bed, never wanting to let him go. I couldn't trade anything in the world for what I was feeling right now. Everything else was too insignificant next to him. I knew he must have felt the same, to some extent.Smiling was an immediate reaction when he whispered into my ear how much he loved me.

**

* * *

A/N: The end. Seriously! haha. So... This is how it ends for these two in this story. keep watching for Casualties, which I will have up eventually! And, I seem to manage writing two stories at the same time, from the looks of this and Iknow! haha. So, I'm going to be writing two at the same time, yet again for the next few stories I do :D hoorah. Im really looking forward to it, and I hope you are.**

**This story meant a lot to me, and I wanted to thank a few people who got me through it:**

**Sasha(foreverinlove17) because you talked to me like.. everysingle day and made me want to laugh (dance, cry, dance, cry)**

**Niki (The Black Rabbit) for having my back when crazy people randomnly added me to msn**

**Donyel (pirates OWNS you) for being a great laugh, and wanting me to write the threequel which made me want to write this, haha**

**Charlotte Cullen (i wont say your real name, haha) for being a cool lady, loving my chemical romance, and having great talks with me.**

**saranicole (basically the same name, neh?) For giving me awesome reviews and ideas.**

**Bella Mason for having a great ol' chat with me at one point :D**

**And ALL OF YOU!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! haha that was cheezy. I pictured old hollywood-blowing-kisses-award-acception there haha**

**Thank youuuuuuu!!!**


End file.
